thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartflame Breastplate
The Heartflame Breastplate '''is a national artifacts and a symbol of the Drake people. It alongside the Helm of Fire, is part of the Heartflame Set. Appearance It is a huge, heavy, and magical breastplate, consisting of golden-red, shining metal. The Hearthflame Breastplate seems to blaze as if a flickering fire is right in front of the armor.Chapter 4.44 M When the enchantment is activated, the Hearthflame Breastplate will be ablaze in flickering, flames that licked across the armor, burning without smoke, producing heat without sound and motion without fuel. The magical flames can shift in coloring that range from; ghostly pale red and orange, to slightly purple with a white core, or blue.Chapter 5.18 S Background The Heartflame Breastplate was one of the Drakes' national treasures. It was last in the possession of General Ironscales of Oteslia. The armor and General Ironscales were lost in a conflict with the Reinhart and El family over a dispute regarding trade from Chandrar that resulted in a clash north of Liscor (a rare exception to the traditional conflicts on the Blood Fields), when her command was routed and she disappeared in the chaos.Chapter 5.17 S It was thought to be lost after General Ironscales was slaughtered and her corpse disappeared two centuries ago, but in truth it was acquired by Regis Reinhart and kept in the Reinhart vaults for two hundred years. Chronology Enchantments '''Durability: Legends say that it could stop an enchanted lance thrust to the heart without a problem and that its keen defensive properties are considered to be unbreakable whether by magic or physical force. Flames Enchantment: It has a ‘protection of flames’ enchantment that is activated and deactivated by the user when they hiss, while being in contact with it. The sound of the Hissing can also be subvocalized so that no one can hear it but the user. Once the enchantment is activated, the breastplate and the user are surrounded by a barrier of magical flames that could turn aside arrow and spell alike. The flames covers the armor, the user hands, tail and face. The burning flames around the user don’t touch their body, and as such they don’t feel the temperature. While the user have their face covered in flames, they could still see straight through the flames. It was only when they looked at their body that they saw the flames. Size Adjustment: The breastplate can also shift to perfectly fit the user form. Owners Previews Owners: * Ironscales - Owned it two centuries ago but vanished when she died. * Regis Reinhart - Acquired it after General Ironscales' death. He gave it to Magnolia so that she could use it against the Goblin Lord. * Zel Shivertail - Given to him by Magnolia. After his death, Magnolia sent his body and the armor back to his people. Current Owner: * Selys Shivertail - Indirectly inherited it from Zel's will.Chapter 5.16 S Lease it to adventurers to use it to take on Liscor's Dungeon or any missions in Liscor's area, until their contract expires. In the event of her death, Magnolia will inherit it, with instructions on how to use it. Her will is good for ten years, at which point she will have to renew it or write another one. The will is also magically enforced by a Wistram Mage and certified by Liscor’s Watch Captain, and Selys wont be able to change it no matter what she say or might sign later, as it’ll will go straight to Magnolia. Temporary Owners: * Jelaqua Ivirith - Lease it from Selys for a set amount of time. In exchange she and the Halfseekers will give her a 35 percentage of anything they find or whatever profits they make. * Ilvriss Gemscale - Wore it for the upcoming defense battle against the Goblin Lord's army and Tyrion's army,Chapter 5.60 to give hope to those who saw it activate.Chapter 5.61 * Keldrass - Selys lease it to him with the same conditions as above.Chapter 6.31 Future Owner: * Magnolia Reinhart - As stated in Selys will, Magnolia will inherit it in the event of Selys death, with instructions on how to use it. Trivia * The breastplate weights around six pounds, which was heavy for the average breastplate, but it is balanced well. References Category:Artifacts Category:Armors